Streaks Of Fire
The is the pilot episode of Gingershocked. (IT'S FINALLY HERE) Streaks Of Fire “AirClan! Move out! The Gathering is dead-ahead!” Stormstar’s words of battle bring me out of any peace. She knows how thick the tensions are between the Clans. The normally peaceful EarthClan has been raging behind borders, and it seems that FireClan could be setting up an even bigger threat. “Great StarClan!” Mews Silkpaw. I look ahead at the clearing, and see she’s right. All the cats are clustered with their own Clans, and even the medicine cats are separted. With a gulp, I pace in behind the warriors. Stormstar jumps onto Meeting Rock, next to Flarestar, Wavestar and Duststar. The gray she-cat fluffs out her fur. “Let the gathering begin!” She mews. The other 3 leaders glare at her, but say nothing. Flarestar steps out first. “FireClan is well, despite the heat. We have plenty of prey, and are thriving. Silverdapple has kitted, and has named them Lilykit, Boulderkit and Tigerkit.” FireClan cheers, and the other Clans join in. Wavestar and Duststar report nothing unusual, and finally Stormstar steps up. “AirClan is well, and we are coping with the heat. We have two new warriors, Sandfeather and Gingershock.” AirClan cheers, but oddly enough, none of the other Clans do. Instead, each of them narrows their eyes, and snarls. Taken aback, Stormstar looks around nervously, and steps back awkwardly. Flarestar snarls. “Have you not decided to mention your prey-stealing?” Stormstar’s race turns from disbelief, to utter rage. “Prey stealing? That’s preposterous, and you know it!” Flarestar tossed her fiery fur. “When AirClan scent is found on our land, combined with bones, I think we are allowed to believe that.” Aghast, Stormstar growls at the ginger she-cat. “We’re not thieves. But if you want a battle, you’ll get one!” Flarestar narrowed her eyes. “Oh no Stormstar. I don’t just want a battle. This means war.” Wavestar looks over at Flarestar. “Flarestar, it’s just some missing prey. Is that really a need for war?” Flarestar whipped around, and snarled at the gray leader. “AirClan thinks they know everything! AirClan thinks they rule the forest! AirClan thinks they control us!” Her amber eyes are filled with fury. Wavestar shuts his eyes. “I still think it’s ridiculous. You said earlier that you had plenty of prey, and were thriving. That makes no sense.” Flarestar rolled her eyes. “You all think you’re so smart. It’s not just about the prey. You’re invading our territory, and I know they’re involved with the death of Flightwhisker.” Wavestar sighs. “Maybe I’m just soft, but I’m siding with Stormstar.” Flarestar growls. “Whatever. Duststar, you’re with me, right?” Duststar nods. “AirClan are nothing but a pack of rogues. They should be driven out of the forest!” Cats start to yowl in glee, or terror. Stormstar’s eyes are bleak, but filled with determination. “You will never take us!” Flarestar yowled, and leaped at Stormstar. “No!” I shrieked, but my yowl was unheard. “Won’t StarClan be angry?” Silkpaw presses her white fur to mine. “I think it’s far too late for StarClan to interfere.” ~ Stormstar led us back in to camp, her eyes full of an unnatural fear. “AirClan, I think that war is coming to the Clans. You all saw how Flarestar reacted. We must fight back!” Falconbreeze winces. “Do we have to fight? Can’t we just resolve this peacefully?” Stormstar sighs. “I wish we could. But Flarestar has always been a cat who wants a battle, so a battle she’ll get.” ~ The mid-day watch is long, and I can feel the heat wearing into my bones. Hopefully Stormstar will end our watch soon, so Snowbreeze and I can get some sleep. I’m just about to drift off, when I hear a snarky voice. “Asleep on duty again? Dewpaw, you should be ashamed.” I whip around, and spot Gingershock sitting there, smiling. “What’s the matter Dewkit? Can’t handle a simple guard duty?” I growl at the she-cat. “How dare you! I’m training to be a warrior! I’m not asleep! You’re just so narcissistic, you can’t see beyond your own nose, and flattened ears!” She narrows her amber eyes. “It’s on, scum!” She rears, and charges at me, claws extended. I leap at her, and we tumble down into the clearing. Cats clear out of the way, as we scratch each other mercilessly. She slams a blow into my ear, and I wince as the blood trickles down my face, but I land a scratch on her face. “My face! My beautiful, beautiful face!” she yells. She rolls away from me, and I’m about to walk away, when I hear Stormstar yowling. “What in the name of StarClan is going on here? Dewpaw, why have you attacked Gingershock?” “I didn’t!” I mew angrily. “She attacked me, and I fought back!” Stormstar growls. “I heard the opposite from Gingershock, and I’m more inclined to believe a warrior’s word than yours.” She sighs. “You can never be a warrior now. I’m sorry, but this is too far. I’m putting you in solitary confinement.” And sure enough, I’m locked in a dirt hole. I can still hear Silkpaw’s gasps of shock, and Gingershock’s cruel, antagonizing, laugh. The End Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics Category:WFW 1 Category:Gingershocked